


Sticky Skin In Summer Nights

by Val_Brown



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: 3 Times Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Isaac kissed Tommy and 1 time Tommy kissed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Skin In Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sweetie

1.

They all sat around the table, an empty Corona bottle laying on it’s side in the center.

“You guys realize how middle school this is, right?” Ashley said as she crunched a pretzel between her teeth.

“Yep, now spin, Ms. Complainerson.” Tommy said as he pointed at the bottle. He spluttered his beer when the bottle landed on him.

A chorus of “Ooooooooo’s” went up around the table as Tommy set his beer down and leaned over the table to meet Ashley halfway for a chaste peck on the lips. He sat down and took a swig of his beer as everyone laughed at Ashley making a show of wiping her lips off and taking a shot of vodka.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad!” Tommy pouted as everyone laughed. “Adam used to kiss me all the time and he didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Stop whining. So a hot woman doesn’t like kissing you. No big deal, not everyone can be as awesome as me.” Isaac said as he flexed and then spun the bottle. Everyone hooting with laughter when it landed on Sutan, and Isaac crawled across the table into Sutan’s lap.

Tommy shook his head and laughed as Sutan wrapped a large hand around Isaac’s neck and pulled him in for a lewd, open mouth kiss with lots of visible tongue.

“Okay, guys. Leave some for the rest of us,” Tommy said as he leaned forward and spun the bottle, watching Isaac round the table to his seat as the bottle came to a stop, pointing at Isaac.

Isaac raised his eyebrow and took a slow pull from his beer. “Well?”

Tommy shrugged and set his beer down. Leaning to the side, Tommy felt Isaac’s hand on his jaw, tilting his head to the side before he felt the warm press of Isaac’s lips against his own. Gasping a startled breath, Tommy felt Isaac lick his lower lip. Before he could reciprocate, Isaac pulled back with a grin and a wink.

Tommy sat back down and picked up his beer, watching Sutan spin the bottle and it landed on Keisha. With a whoop, Keisha giggled and planted a smacking wet kiss on Sutan’s mouth.

Tommy pressed his fingers lightly to his bottom lip, not noticing Isaac watching him intently, a glitter in his eye.

 

2.  
Tommy pushed his hair back off his forehead, wishing for a frigging headband or something. God damn hair in his eyes. Tapping the screen on the treadmill, he sped up, running along to the sounds of Depeche Mode in his ears. He almost didn’t see Isaac standing right infront of him, holding a stretchy headband.

Pulling his earbuds out, Tommy slowed the treadmill down before stepping off. Standing in front of Isaac, Tommy took the headband.

“Thought you could use it. You are always bitching about your hair in your eyes when you work out.”

“Thanks, I always forget to grab one.” Tommy said as he put it on and started to turn back to the treadmill. Before he could, Isaac leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his mouth, then turned and walked out of the workout room.

Tommy stood there with his hand on his mouth.

 

3.

“Shut up, you ass!” Tommy laughed as he threw a chunk of bread across the table. “He does not!”

“Oh come on Tommy. Why else would he kiss you?” Adam asked as waved his fork at Tommy before spearing a chunk of chicken.

“Because I was there?”

“You’re stupid.” Adam said as he set his fork down and picked up his wine glass.

“He’s right you know.” Sauli piped up as he took a bite of his bread.

Tommy just pointed his fork at Sauli.

“Seriously Tommy. He kissed you because he likes you.” Sauli smirked around his glass. “He likes you likes you.”

“Oh my god... You,” Tommy pointed as a snickering Adam. “I blame you for that.”

“Look, Tommy. He wouldn’t kiss you for no reason. Just talk to him.” Adam said as Isaac came back to the table, effectively ending the conversation.

Isaac sat down and smiled across the table at Sauli before he leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Tommy’s slack mouth.

Tommy pointedly ignored Adam’s knowing look, suddenly finding his steak extremely interesting.

He missed the look Adam and Sauli shared.

 

1.

Isaac had just about given up. He’d done everything Adam and Sauli told him to. Well, almost everything. He didn’t do the whole, show up in his hotel room naked thing. That was Sauli’s idea.  
But he thought the kissing would have given Tommy some clue, some idea about how he felt.

Isaac was sitting on the lounge couch watching an episode of Chopped. They had to make a dessert with raspberries, peanut butter, and Ritz crackers. Isaac settled in, this should be fun. Just as they were finding out who was chopped, Tommy came in the lounge and plopped down on the couch next to Isaac.

“We need to talk.”

Isaac took a deep breath and muted the tv. He turned to Tommy and waited.

Tommy stared down at his hands and then back up at Isaac with a look of resolve on his face.

“So um, you’ve kissed me a few times.” Tommy started, watching Isaac’s face.

Isaac nodded and waited for the rejection, waited for Tommy to tell him to stop, that he didn’t think of him that way. That they should just be friends. As Isaac went through all the what if’s in his head he only caught the last part of what Tommy said.

“... want you to kiss me more.”

“Wait, what?” Isaac shook his head and stared at Tommy, who by this time was bright red.

Tommy shook his head and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Isaac’s mouth. “I said. I want you to kiss me more.”

Isaac cupped Tommy’s jaw as he leaned in licking over the seam of his lips. “Just kissing?”

Tommy moaned as Isaac pressed their mouths together, licking over the roof of his mouth. Isaac could feel Tommy fist his hands in the back of his shirt, pulling them closer together until Tommy could crawl into his lap. “Not just kissing.”

Isaac smiled as he leaned back in to capture Tommy’s mouth again.

Okay, so maybe Adam and Sauli don’t have the worst ideas ever.

But don’t tell them that.


End file.
